Edict of Punishment for Syndicatery
Summary: The Edict of Punishment for Syndicatery is a legal document formulated and passed by the Alterac Coalition and continued under the Dominion of Alterac. Its primary authors were Duke Anton Caerwyn IV and Marshal Rhalitra Haddinkov, its purpose being to dictate punishment and treatment of Alterac Syndicate. Ideally, this would apply to all realms of Arathor or the Kingdom of Stromgarde in addition to Alterac. Origin: During the time of the Partisans of Alterac, Ex-Syndicate were allowed entry, citizenship and redemption through military service and pledging fealty to the restored Kingdom of Alterac. However, critics were found within the Partisans, among the Grand Alliance and within the later-emerging Alterac Coalition. Under Lord-Commander Hendrek Westfield of the Old Dominion of Alterac, the policy towards any and all Syndicate was "Kill on Sight" with a one-hundred gold bounty placed upon each Highwayman, Agent, Recruiter or Sympathizer---awarded to whosoever turned them in for immediate execution by hanging. But given some Coalition Members' sentiments towards mercy and beliefs of true justice, this policy was debated. During a session of the Alterac Coalition Council, it was unanimously approved that lower-ranking Syndicate (Laborers, Thugs, Initiates and Pick-pockets) were to be given a choice: Hard Labor or Death. There was no option other than Death for higher-ranking Syndicate (Lieutenants, Argus Wake Magi, Master Rogues and Lords). A Syndicate Lord being executed was by far the grandest spectacle to the masses. By actively targeting and making examples of the Leaders, the goal was to prompt public disdain for the Syndicate and reduce the recruitment of Alteraci citizens into the Syndicate's fold---whilst showing mercy and providing a path of redemption for "naïve youngsters" who were "tricked into serving the Enemy". Criminology: In order to be punished with Hard Labor instead of Death, the suspect must prove they are of a lower rank and subservient position within the Syndicate; likewise, the suspect must be charged with and found Guilty of Syndicatery to be punished at all. To be charged with Syndicatery---the act of supporting or directly serving the Syndicate in accomplishing its crimes and completing its criminal operations---one must be charged with at least four of the following crimes or two heinous crimes: *Treason---A Citizen of Alterac (Common or Noble born), regardless of fealty to the Old Kingdom of Alterac or to the Dominion of Alterac, accused of joining the Syndicate in knowing of their crimes. This is a heinous crime, applicable only to Citizens of a Nation and charged by their Home-Nation. *Theft---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born), accused of stealing goods from Alterac, harboring stolen goods from Arathor in Alterac or harboring stolen goods from Alterac in Arathor. Pick-pocketing, while attributed as Theft, shall only be applied to Legal Minors stealing quantities not exceeding fifty silver coins from each known Victim (a minor infraction). *Murder---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born), accused of slaying other Alteraci or slaying an Arathorian or slaying any other person within the realms of Alterac or Arathor. This is a heinous crime. *Attempted Murder---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born), accused of using violence and physical harm on a person with intent to slay in order to resist arrest, extort or steal. This is not limited to race, nationality or creed. This is a heinous crime. *Assault---A Syndicate Member, accused of using violence and physical harm with intent to steal from, coerce, extort, recruit or profiteer off of a person. This is not limited to race, nationality, or creed. *Attempted Assault---A Syndicate Member, accused of wishing to or acting to cause physical harm with intent to steal from, coerce, extort, recruit or profiteer off of an Alteraci or Arathorian Citizen. This may also apply to resisting arrest, should the Suspect be found using non-lethal implements to escape. *Extortion---A Syndicate Member, accused of threatening with or causing physical harm with intention to gain supplies, currency or loyalty from an Alteraci or Arathorian. *Resisting Arrest---A Syndicate Member, accused of attempting to evade arrest from Alteraci or Arathorians through non-lethal means. This is not limited to race, nationality or creed. *Profiteering---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born), accused of knowingly selling or providing the Syndicate with supplies or armaments. This also applies to Syndicate who extort supplies and use of property from an Alteraci or Arathorian Citizen. *Kidnapping---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born), accused of possessing or illegally relocating a person without consent. This is not limited to race, nationality or creed. Should there be proof of intent to sell, rape or ransom the Kidnapped be revealed, this would be applied to Rape, Slavery and Ransoming. *Rape---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born) or a Syndicate Member, accused of forcibly engaging a person in sexual acts. This crime is not classified or separated on basis of age or gender, as this is seen as a heinous crime. *Slavery---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born) or a Syndicate Member, accused of holding a person or persons within bondage for purpose of labor, rape or selling. This crime does not exclude any race or state of being from Personhood (I.E. An Undead Slave is an Enslaved Person, as is a Gnoll or Human). This is a heinous crime. *Ransoming---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born) or a Syndicate Member, accused of holding a person or persons with intent to collect property or currency from next-of-kin or legal guardians. This may be connected to Extortion and Profiteering. *Impersonation---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born) or a Syndicate Member, accused of disguising one's self as an Officer of the Law, a Customs Official, a Tax Collector, a Nobleman, a Soldier or a Citizen of any Nation not their own with intent to infiltrate and/or profiteer off of an institution or as a means to commit any of the aforementioned crimes. *Highwaymanship---A Citizen of Alterac or Arathor (Common or Noble born) or a Syndicate Member, accused of blockading pathways and roadways, demanding payment of a false toll from passersby, assaulting or extorting any Traveler (regardless of race, nationality or creed) with intent to profiteer. Punishments: The Court Judge or Panel of Judges may institute the following punishments or any appropriate measure, as approved by the Lord-Commander and Lord-Spiritual or another Panel of Alteraci/Arathorian Judges jointly. Appeals may be made, should the punishment be deemed too lenient by the Plaintiff or too harsh by the Defendant and approved by the Lord-Commander and Lord-Spiritual or another Panel of Alteraci/Arathorian Judges jointly. *House Arrest---Should a person be found Guilty of minor infractions or finance bail between Arrest and Trial, the person shall be held within their estate, homestead, place of living or the Church Lands of a consenting Head Priest (Sanctuary) for the duration of the term or until the Trial itself. An Officer of the Law shall routinely inspect the area for contraband and examine the health and activities of the person, Guards being posted upon the property. Departure from the property unlawfully will be met with Imprisonment. *Imprisonment---Should a person be found Guilty of more serious infractions, be unable to finance bail or breaches the terms of House Arrest, the person shall be detained within Jail proper. Pardons and/or Parole may be attained through Good Behavior and/or Hard Labor. *Hard Labor---Should a person be found Guilty of Syndicatery or affiliated crimes and be confirmed as a low-ranking and/or subservient of the Syndicate, the person shall be posted as a Laborer for the chosen term and housed within Jail. Departure will be met with Life-long Imprisonment. *Life-long Imprisonment---Should a person be found Guilty of Syndicatery or affiliated crimes and be confirmed as dangerous and/or a threat to the Commonwealth, the person shall be placed within Jail proper until the end of one's life. *Banishment---Should a person be found Guilty of Syndicatery or affiliated crimes and be confirmed as being in danger of vigilantism or threatened by the Commonwealth, yet shows remorse, Good Behavior and the completion of their Parole terms, the person shall be exiled from the borders of Alterac and/or Arathor. *Execution---Should a person be found Guilty of Syndicatery or affiliated crimes and be confirmed as a high-ranking and/or commandant of the Syndicate, the person shall be put to death in the most expeditious and painless method possible. Such applies also to those who show no remorse, nor Good Behavior, nor a desire to complete their Parole terms for their convicted offenses or are deemed unredeemable by their callous actions. Reasoning: The majority of these offenses apply to both Alteraci and Arathorian Citizens within or aiding the Syndicate or any Syndicate Member. Primarily, the legal policy is that any who are part of or aiding the Syndicate are Syndicates themselves---thereby abandoning their loyalties to whatever nation or realm. In cases regarding Arathorian-born persons who commit any offense within Alterac, an Alteraci committing offenses in Arathor, or any person committing offenses within both realms, the Arathorian governing body of the Suspect's former affiliation or the injured Arathorian governing body is asked to participate on the Panel of Judges and take part in the Jury. In case of Non-Alteraci or Non-Arathorian citizens or crimes being committed within Non-Alteraci or Non-Arathorian realms, the citizens of said realm shall be upon the Panel of Judges and the Jury. Another policy within the Edict is the subject of "personhood". In regards to Slavery, a Slave need not be Human, Dwarf, High Elf or Gnome in order to be seen as "a person in bondage"---rather, that -any- semi-sentient or civilized humanoid in bondage is seen as "a person in bondage". In charges with the statement "is not limited to race, nationality or creed", the legal premise is that any "person" injured or targeted by such criminal acts is recognized as a Victim---granted legal rights within the Courts accordingly, regardless of affiliation or allegiance (I.E. Alteraci Citizen, Horde Citizen, etc.). Application: The aforementioned charges, punishments and Court Systems above are ratified by and applicable within the following realms, regions, city-states, diocese or ecclesiastical organizations, client-states, protectorates nation-states and Kingdoms. In the case of some (as marked by a ^), the Edict is applicable only when Syndicate have threatened, harmed or moved within the territories of both the injured party and the Dominion of Alterac: *Dominion of Alterac **Alterac Superior (minus Strahnbrad), Alterac Mountains (Dominion Territory). **County of Greycoast, Arathi Highlands (Protectorate) **Icewing Point, Western Alterac (Colonial Province) **Kray Zimili, Tanari Desert (Protectorate) *Diocese of Alterac (Under the previous Bishop, Edrane Riddle and until revoked by successor) **Duchy of Winterbreak (Friendly) **County of Kingsfall (Estate of House Riddle) **Strahnbrad Chapel (Church Lands) **Alterac Chapel (Church Lands) *The Ashen Guard **Township of Strahnbrad (Alliance Lands)^ Past Court Cases: *Catannia Von Silas---Charges: Treason, Theft and Attempted Murder. Verdict: Guilty of Treason and Attempted Murder, Innocent of Theft. Punishment: Military Service with a quota of one-hundred (100) dead Syndicate by her hand or as result of service to Alterac. Appeal: Banishment after quota fulfilled with information leading to a successful raid, rather than military service. Category:Law Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Coalition Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Laws of Alterac Category:House of Weisserose